


Rage Beyond Death

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: While you're raging, having 0 hit points doesn't knock you unconscious. You must still make death saving throws, and you suffer the noral effects of taking damamge while at 0 hit points. However, if you would die due to failing death saving throws, you don't die until your rage ends, and you die then only if you still have 0 HP.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Rage Beyond Death

Going back to fight Lucien had never felt like more of a terrible idea, until the moment Beau watched his blade plunge through Yasha.

She had never screamed that hard.

Lucien smiled that douche-bag grinned that looked so wrong on Molly’s face and stepped closer. His scimitar dug deeper. It made a horrible noise so loud as everything else fell silent. The cold air of Eiselcross, here below the ground, was heavy.

“What now, Angel Blood?” He sneered, giving the handle a little twist.

Yasha gurgled. Blood seeped at the corner of her mouth.

Beau felt herself vibrating in her own skin. The urge to run, to scream and knock Lucien’s head from his shoulders rang in her ears. But the chance, the possibility that getting any closer could rip Yasha away from her that much sooner had her heels digging deeper and deeper into the snow.

Beau had to watch Yasha’s dual-colored eyes shift rapidly back and forth, up and down. They landed on...something. Not Beau, just off to the left of Lucien’s shoulder.

Something, that made her smile.

“Now,” She spat back, with blood. “This.” Yasha reared Holy Avenger and dug it down deep through Lucien’s wielding arm. When it got stuck on the bone, Yasha ignored Lucien’s howling to put a boot to his chest and  _ pushed _ him off of her - blade and all.

The moment she was free, they all watched Lucien be lit up in flames and verdant eldritch energy and lightning.

Beau was there in a moment to catch her before Yasha hit the snow. Together, they softly kneeled. Beau cradled Yasha’s face in her hands. “Yasha? Yasha, stay with me. You’ll be fine - just stay with me.”

Yasha did lift her eyes to gaze at Beau. She smiled, and covered Beau’s hands with hers. Beau could see the small red circles around her irises that always appeared when they fought. “That’s right - that’s right. Just keep looking at me.” Beau leaned back just enough that she wouldn’t hurt Yasha when she screamed “Caduceus!” but she never looked away.

“He’s down.” Fjord yelled. The sound was moving, like he was running across the field to their healer. “Jessie’s down, too. Caleb - ”

“I’ve got her. We’re coming, Yasha.”

“You hear that?” Beau pushed through her fear. “They’re coming. You just gotta hold on.” She couldn’t stop glancing down at the gash.  _ Oh god _ No, she had to stop thinking about it. “It….it doesn’t even look that bad.” She lied. “Everything’ll be fine.”

Yasha just nodded along. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Her head was starting to lilt to one side.

“Yasha? Yasha! Hey - no - stay with me. Stay with me! Yasha!” Beau tensed her arms, keeping Yasha’s head staring straight on. She shook her, like she was waking her up. Against her better judgement, Beau even slapped her cheeks.

It was like a candle re-lighting - that red rim had faded. And with the slap, it was bright and vibrant. Yasha was more aware, looking at Beau with recognition.

_ Oh god. _

Beau pulled Yasha close, forehead to forehead. A sob bubbled up her throat. “I’m so, so sorry.” She whispered.

Yasha nodded. She squeezed Beau’s hands in hers and then let go. Beau felt those hands dig into her thighs.

One fist slammed into Yasha’s temple. The red in her eyes glowed even brighter, when Yasha’s gaze refocused.

Another slammed into her shoulder, right at the bone. Yasha gasped out. Beau felt nails dig through the fabric.

“Hurry up!” Beau screamed out. The next blow landed at Yasha’s clavicle. It sent her stumbling back. Beau scrambled to grab Yasha, pulling her close with regrets.

Beau’s knuckles sunk into Yasha’s stomach, sending her toppling into Beau. “I’m sorry.”

Yasha gasped. Beau felt teeth in her collar, sharp and drawing blood. When she winced, she heard. “I’m sorry. I...that one nearly knocked me out.”

“No.” It came out quick, worried - scared. “No. Don’t apologize. Stay awake.” Beau cupped her face to gaze into those red, dual-colored eyes. (The red had spread to the whites and it wasn’t just her rage making it red anymore). “Stay with me, Yasha.”

“I’m trying.”

“Stay with me.” Beau reared back for another punch.

A hand wrapped around her wrist. A swift turn - Caleb. Yasha being pulled away. Beau nearly screamed till she saw the gentle blue and pink of their clerics. Beau exclaimed in...joy? Relief? Sorrow? Who the hell knows - she collapsed into Caleb’s arms and just cried. She could hear and feel Veth beside her, but she didn’t bother paying attention.

Jester and Caduceus hovered over Yasha, prayers falling from their lips with rapid speed. Fjord made himself useful by laying Yasha out more comfortably on a bedroll. Caleb would get to work setting up the mansion in a few minutes. For now, the fabric and padding would make for a much better patient bed than the snow. The three of them watched Yasha’s wound knit itself back together. The blood dried and flaked off into lichen and mushrooms. Yasha’s other bruises, however, took a longer while to yellow and fade. The clerics were being stretched thin, slower less powerful spells becoming all they could spare.

When they finished, Fjord placed himself that both could fall on his shoulders. This left a space for Beau, now hearing the quiet, happily took up.

When Yasha looked at her, it was with clear Teal-Lilac eyes. Beau was short no tears and so buried herself in Yasha’s neck. “Sorry, So Sorry” poured out one after another with no end. Yasha tried to soothe her; she brushed away the hairs that fell in her face, she kissed each tear as it fell no matter how hard Beau cried, she countered each word with “It’s ok, it’s ok.” It would continue into the night. Even when they were bundled away in their room, under warm blankets and in each other’s arms. Beau would never forget the image of her fist damaging Yasha.


End file.
